


Baby Makes Three

by samandbucky



Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Natasha has quite the birthday surprise for Clint.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Clint Barton Birthday Bingo Bash [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808161
Kudos: 30





	Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Birthday

“So, Clint…” Tony begins as he walks into the kitchen. Clint and Sam are sitting at the island, both with coffees in their hands. It’s around ten o’ clock in the morning now.

Clint rolls his eyes. “Oh, here we go,” he says, earning a snicker from Sam.

Tony stops dead in his tracks, and looks over at Clint. “Wow. I haven’t even said anything yet. I’m hurt,”

Clint laughs. “I’m just kidding. Did you want something?”

This time, Tony rolls his eyes. “Well, yeah… otherwise I wouldn’t have come up here in the first place. Uh, no offense. I do enjoy your guys’ company, but I’ve got important shit to work on,” he says.

“Dude,” Sam says, raising his eyebrows at Tony. “Just say what you gotta say.”

“Okay, fine then,” Tony says. He turns to look at Clint. “You. Birthday. Two days. What do you want?”

“What do I _want_?” Clint repeats, blinking a few times at Tony.

“Yeah, what do you want? You know, as a present,” Tony confirms, leaning against the kitchen island. “This is your first birthday of you living in my tower with me and the other Avengers. We gotta celebrate. So, I repeat. What do you want? We can throw a big party, go to dinner with everyone…”

Clint chuckles and shakes his head. “No, Tony. That’s okay. I appreciate the thought, but… I don’t need anything for my birthday. Honestly. I don’t normally celebrate my birthdays anyways.”

“Let me guess. Crappy childhood?” Tony asks, instantly earning a glare from Sam, but Tony ignores it. “Yeah, me too, bud. We’ve all been there. But, things are different now, right? So we’re gonna celebrate your damn birthday whether you like it or not.”

“What are we talking about?

Clint snaps his head up the second he hears the familiar voice, and grins when he sees Natasha walking into the kitchen. “Tony’s forcing me to celebrate my birthday this year,” he tells her.

“Give up, Stark,” Natasha says, making her way over to Clint. “I’ve been trying for years. He never wants to do anything. I’m lucky he even accepts any gifts I buy for him.” She leans over and kisses his cheek. “No matter how many times I tell him he deserves to be celebrated.”

“Ugh, I’m gonna be sick,” Sam comments, making fake gagging noise.

“Zip it over there,” Clint warns, playfully glaring at Sam. “Look, I don’t need anything for my birthday…”

“Too late, because I’ve already got us reservations at that fancy pizza place you like so much,” Tony says. “You’re going if I have to tie you up and drag you to that restaurant myself.”

Natasha snorts. “Isn’t it _my_ job to tie him up?” She raises her eyebrows at Tony.

“Dude,” Sam groans. “That is something my ears did not want to hear.”

"Come on, as if you don't do the same thing we Steve," Clint retorts, sticking his tongue out at Sam.

Tony snorts. “Alright. I’m getting out of here. Reservation is at six on your birthday. I will be having Friday sending you reminder alerts throughout the day so you can’t say you forgot,” he smirks, before turning and exiting the kitchen without saying another word.

Clint groans and buries his face in his hands. “Shit, that means I have to dress up too?”

“Don’t worry,” Natasha gently pats his shoulder. “It’s a good thing you have my to help you pick outfits.”

“Wait, you’re actually going to make me go to this stupid dinner?” Clint asks, frowning as he looks over at Natasha, looking betrayed. “What the fuck? I thought you loved me?”

“I do love you. That’s why I’m making you go,” Natasha responds, smirking at Clint. “It’s your birthday, Clint, and you’ve got people around you now who want to celebrate with you. It’ll be a fun night.”

Clint pouts, and turns to look over at Sam. “Come on, man. You’ve gotta be on my side, right?”

“And miss the opportunity of seeing Steve all dressed up? Nah man, sorry. I’m all for this birthday dinner,” Sam says, grinning when Clint glares at him. “Maybe it won’t be all as bad as you think it will be.”

“You suck. I hate all of you,” Clint says, sliding off his chair stool and stomping out of the kitchen.

Natasha snorts. “He acts like such a little kid sometimes. Adorable,”

“So, how do you really think this birthday dinner will go? Surely it will be a disaster?” Sam asks.

“Oh, of course. This is Clint we’re talking about. He’s a human disaster. Love that man to death, but it’s the truth. He’s going to throw a huge tantrum, Stark will most likely have to drag him out of the tower, but he’ll end up having a great time,” Natasha says, shaking her head.

“Yeah. That sounds about right, Nat. Shit! I’ve got to get Clint a birthday present still. You got any ideas?” Sam asks, looking up at Natasha. “What are you getting him? You probably already have a present.”

Natasha smiles softly as she leans against the fridge. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you what I’m giving him,”

“Damn. Top secret, huh?” Sam asks, sighing when Natasha nods her head.

“Clint is the easiest person to shop for, Sam. You could get him the most boring book in the world, and he’ll still be forever grateful,” Natasha tells him. “I’m sure you’ll find something. Go shopping with Steve.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea,” Sam says. “But, who am I to turn down a date with Steve?”

Natasha grins. “That’s the spirit. But, don’t forget _why_ you’re going out,” she says, before standing up and walking out of the kitchen, to go find where Clint has sulked off to.

****

Clint still isn’t happy about the birthday dinner when it’s actually his birthday, but everyone is being so nice to him on his birthday that it’s hard to be mad at anyone, even Stark. Before the Avengers, and SHIELD, Clint never really celebrated his birthday because of his poor childhood, so he’s not used to getting all of this attention on his birthday, but he’s certainly not complaining.

“Well, damn. I was fully prepared to suit up and drag you out of your bedroom,” Tony says when Natasha walks into the living room with Clint, both dressed up and ready to leave for Clint’s birthday dinner.

“Well, I’m hungry. That’s the only reason why I’m here right now,” Clint mumbles, crossing his arms against his chest. “And, who can turn down the best pizza in New York?”

Natasha rolls her eyes. “He’s lying. I had to bribe him out of bed,”

“I don’t even want to know,” Sam mumbles, shaking his head. “Is everybody here? Can we go now?”

“The rest are meeting us at the restaurant. I’ve got us a special ride,” Tony says. “Follow me.”

“Where’s Rhodey?” Clint asks as he and the others follow Tony towards the elevator. “Is he coming?”

“No. Couldn’t get time off. His boss is a real pain in my ass sometimes,” Tony says. He looks over at Clint. “He says he’s sorry that he couldn’t come and that he hopes you have a good birthday.”

“Man, I’m sorry,” Clint says, frowning at Tony, knowing how hard it is for the two to get time together, but with Rhodey being in the Air Force, it’s kind of impossible for Tony to see his husband at all.

Tony shakes his head. “Don’t worry about me and my issues tonight. I’m fine, Clint. Seriously. This is your special day,”

The group makes their way down to the lobby, and proceed to walk out of the Avengers tower, only to be greeted with a limo, and Happy waiting for them by the door.

“You did not rent a limo,” Clint says, staring ahead at the limo with wide eyes.

“Legolas, this is _me_ we’re talking about. _Obviously_ I rented a limo,” Tony says, smirking at Clint. “Plus, there’s like five of us right now and I wasn’t about to deal with anything else.”

Clint rolls his eyes, and looks over at Natasha, who only shrugs her shoulders in response.

“Alright, in you get,” Tony says, motioning for all of them to get in the car.

“Happy Birthday, Clint,” Happy says as he opens the car door for them, smiling at Clint.

“Thanks Hap,” Clint says before climbing into the limo. “This surely won’t attract any attention at all.”

“Won’t be anything we’re not used to,” Natasha adds, climbing in after Clint.

It doesn’t take very long before a crowd begins to form around the pizza place Tony made reservations, but that’s only because Natasha had posted a group photo on her Instagram and mentioned pizza, and the fans quickly figured out where the Avengers were heading.

“Don’t let go of my hand,” Clint warns Natasha as they’re about to get out of the car.

“You’re acting as if I’ve never dealt with anything like this before,” Natasha mumbles, rolling her eyes. “Not to mention, I am the Black Widow and can protect myself quite well, thank you very much.”

Clint glares at her. “Shut up, and let me be a protective boyfriend,” he says, though his tone is light.

Natasha chuckles softly. “Alright, alright,” she says, grabbing tightly a hold of Clint’s hand. If Clint is this protective of her just around big crowds of their fans, she can only imagine what he’s going to be like after she gives him her birthday present. “Come on, let’s go. I wanna get inside.”

Tony leads the way inside gracefully, having been used to fame and spotlight since he was a young kid.

“Reservation for Stark,” Tony says once they get inside.

“Ah, yes. We have your table ready for you,” the waiter says, grabbing menus. “Follow me.”

Clint glances over at Natasha, who gives him a reassuring smile, then they follow the rest of the group.

When they arrive at their reserved table, Jane and Thor are already there, along with Darcy. Clint grins, and immediately heads over to greet them. “I didn’t know you guys were going to be here,”

“Well, of course. We wanted to join in and celebrate our favorite archer’s birthday,” Jane replies.

“It’s a very special occasion, Eye Of Hawk,” Thor adds.

Clint rolls his eyes playfully at Thor’s name. “You know you can call me Clint, right?”

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Thor. We like when you call us those names,” Tony speaks up, grinning when Clint glares at him. “I like being called Man Of Iron, so shut it, Barton.”

Clint glances at the table and frowns when he sees all the presents already placed, and he groans. “Guys, come on. You seriously didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Oh yes we did,” Natasha argues, before forcing Clint into his seat. “You’re going to accept them, too.”

“Fine, fine. So bossy,” Clint grumbles as he crosses his arms against his chest.

Once everybody settles in their seats, the waiter takes their drink orders. Clint wanted some kind alcohol, but Natasha wasn’t allowing it, at least not until he opened all of his presents.

The dinner wasn’t nearly as bad as Clint thought it would be. Seeing everyone together was nice, for once they could get together without anyone bringing up Avengers business. That was the nicest part.

Once they’d all finished eating, it was time to open presents, and Clint is kind of nervous. He hates having all the attention on him. He’s a human disaster. He’s going to embarrass himself somehow.

Tony doesn’t give Clint his present, because he says he doesn’t have it with him, but he tells Clint that he’s got some cool upgrades for his arrows that they’ll have to check out later. Clint has been waiting for the new arrow upgrades from Tony for weeks now, so of course he was quite excited about that.

Sam and Steve got him a nice little coffee set, knowing how much he loves coffee, which Clint was just excited about, as he’s been complaining about how little coffee there was in the communal kitchen, but Sam and Steve asked Jarvis not to order anymore coffee until after Clint’s birthday, so it makes sense.

Jane and Thor gave Clint some books and comics that he might enjoy.

Then, Natasha’s present was next, and Natasha was starting to get a little nervous.

“Tash, you really didn’t have to get me anything,” Clint says softly as he looks over at Natasha, grabbing a hold of the bag she handed to him. “You know being with you makes me more than happy.”

“Alright, quit being a sap,” Sam says, earning Clint’s attention. “Natasha has been very top secret about your birthday present and I wanna know what it is.”

“Top secret?” Clint asks, raising his eyebrows as he glances at the bag, untying the bow at the top.

“Well, open it up and then you’ll find out what it is,” Natasha chuckles, resting her elbow on the table, resting her chin on the palm of her hands, and watching Clint nervously.

The first thing Clint pulls out of the bag is a pair of little girl shoes, which makes Clint very confused.

“Uh, Nat?” Clint asks, blinking a few times as he glances over at Natasha.

“I know. It’ll make sense, I promise, just pull out the next thing,” Natasha tells him, trying to remain calm even though her heart is pounding against her chest. She glances over when she hears Jane gasp, which Natasha knows that Jane has figured out where this was going.

Clint pulls out some tissue paper, and then he pulls out a stick. He stares at it for a moment, before he realizes that it’s a positive pregnancy test. His eyes widen as he looks over at Natasha. “You-?”

“Congratulations, Clint. You’re about to be a father,” Natasha tells him, a small smile forming on her face.

“Y- You’re pregnant?” Clint asks, his voice slightly shaky as he’s still stunned by the news. He nervously glances down at Natasha’s stomach. “There’s a baby in there?”

“Well, hell. This trumps everyone else’s presents,” Tony mumbles, earning an eye roll from Steve.

“Yes Clint, there’s a baby in there,” Natasha chuckles softly, ignoring Tony’s comment, and also trying not to get herself emotional. She’s an assassin, for crying out loud. Assassins don’t get emotional. She reaches over and she gently takes a hold of Clint’s hand. “I’m- I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this sooner, but I wanted to surprise you on your birthday. Make it even more special.”

Clint shakes his head, and then he reaches over and pulls Natasha into a tight, yet careful, hug. “Shit, Nat. I love you,” he whispers. “I swear I’ll love this baby just as much.”

Sam smiles as he watches the two, and then he looks over and rolls his eyes when he sees that Steve looks like he’s about to burst into tears himself. Steve’s always such an emotional sap. Then he looks over at the others. “So, we’re basically going to have a mini assassin running around?”

“Pretty much. We shouldn’t expect anything else,” Tony replies, shaking his head.


End file.
